Infected
by Sexxi Lexxxi
Summary: She looked into a piece of glass and saw her reflection. Her eyes were no longer blue, but a deep violet. The only thing that had made her normal was now gone.' Malfoy has fallen in love. How far will he go to save her from a dark past and an addiction?
1. Infected

FUCKING DISCLAIMERS!!! SCREW IT!!!

AN: It's 1o'clock in the morning and I'm bored so I'll write a harry potter fanfic.!!! wee!!!! ;)

-------------------------------------------Chapter 1: Infection ----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This year, we will be having some... transfers. As you may put it." Dumbledoor looked into the audience of students in front of him. "These pupils are in from the muggle world. Just recognizing their magical talents, nore have they been on waiting, we had Hagrid retrieve these students as soon as we were aware of their discovery." His half-moon spectacles glowed in the light. "I trust you will treat these students as your own? Yes? Then on with the sorting. The students will be sorted after the first years."

Malfoy looked to the side smirking at Blaise. Like he'd treat these muggles as his equal. He treated no one as his equal. No one was worthy. The first years piled in looking around nervously. They were called up one-by-one. A few in to Hufflepuff, a few to Ravenclaw. As usual. Malfoy looked around boredly. He slowly drifted to sleep...

The enormous doors opening yet again rudely awakened Malfoy. He drowsily looked up to see a few students standing in front of the sorting hat. A boy a bit younger than Malfoy. He had black hair parted to the left of his head. He kept swinging his head to the right to keep his hair out of his eyes. His bangs covered his eyes so it was impossible to see his eyes. He was dressed as a muggle. Tight jeans and a shirt that read 'UNDEROath'. Malfoy looked away in disgust. Another girl maybe a bit older with brown hair looked at him. She had brown eyes and glasses in front of them. Her face was covered in acne. It took a lot for Malfoy not to throw-up at the site. The last was a girl. A hood covered her face. Her jeans looked as if they were painted on her legs and she had high-top converse. Malfoy tilted his head in interest.

Suddenly Dumbledoor boomed "Damien, you may have the honor of going first." The boy with black hair stepped up. He put the hat upon his head and sat..

"Hmmm... Very difficult, very difficult indeed. A dark boy no doubt. Very talented..." The hat pondered for a moment. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

Malfoy groaned. A muggle at Slytherin. Filth. Outrage! How dare they! Malfoys thoughts were cut short by another announcement from Dumbledoor. "Shara!" If you please?" The girl with brown hair stepped up to the platform. She smiled nervously. She placed the hat upon her head and sat.

"No thinking here! RAVENCLAW!!" The hat shouted confidently.

Malfoy sighed in relief. That boy was enough. He didn't need more filth at the pureblood table. It was enough to allow them into the school. But intruding his table! Malfoy grew angry. Before he could loose it another comment from Dumbledoor was made.

"Raven, your hood?" He said. The girl looked up.

"Why?" She said angrily. "Should I?"

"If you please." He said gesturing to the sorting hat.

The girl stomped up the platform. When she reached the top she took off her hood revealing long black hair and purple eyes. The girl was very pale making her lips look even redder. Malfoy looked at her in astonishment. He found himself attracted to the girl. The girl replied to his stare. She looked upon him calmly. Her eyes scanning him carefully. Almost like a test. She smirked slightly as sat. Malfoy found himself smirking too. Suddenly it hit him. '_NO! She is below you. You must find a true Slytherin Princess!" _But he was too busy staring at the girl they called Raven.

"UH! Such dark, depressive thoughts for a young lady! I would think to be sorting Edgar Allen Poe! Why so depressed, dear?" The sorting hat questioned the girl.

"Fuck off." She stated calmly. "Is this a therapy session or a school?"

"Oh, well now. You wouldn't want me to reveal your thoughts would you, dearie?"

"Go ahead, _dearie." _She mocked him.

"Well, well, drinking, abuse, and..." The hat suddenly stopped. He got a look of almost sadness upon his leather face. "Well... Enough now. "Slytherin!" As she left, Malfoy couldn't help but wonder what had made the hat stop. The hat couldn't possibly feel emotion so it had to have been bad. What thoughts lie beyond the mind of Raven? Malfoy couldn't wait to find out...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the feast, Malfoy looked around for the girl. He saw her sitting by Damien. He felt jealous. "Anything...wrong...Malfoy?" muttered Crabb. "Wha.. No." He said turning away. He had to face the facts... He was jealous. He was a man-whore... The thought made him laugh. He played with girls like yo-yos. One after another. But something about Raven made him want her more than any other girl. Something was different about her. He tried to talk himself out of her but it was no use. He was infected.

The girl turned away from Damien to look at Malfoy. Malfoy jumped at the chance. He was not one to have esteem problems. He knew he was hot. He smirked at her. He did the 'chin up' to her. She replied with a tilted look. She blinked and turned away. Malfoy was angry. Why didn't she come to him? This was going to take work but Malfoy was determined to have her hoping after her would be cured of the 'infection' as his father always put it. No longer want her. But it wasn't going to be that easy and Malfoy knew it.

Malfoy walked soberly like the rest of his group. To the dungeons.. When he saw Raven looking around desperately. He smiled and walked toward her. "Looking for someone?" He asked coolly. She calmed herself down and looked at him. "Are you a Slytherin?" She said.

"It just so happens I'm the Slytherin Prince." He said confidently.

"Really? Then you can tell me where the dungeon is?" She said

"I can... IF you do something for me." She smirked.

"Like what?"

"What are you willing to do?"

"Just take me to the fucking dungeon." She snapped.

Malfoy was shocked. He had never had a girl snap at him before. Not even his mother. It appealed to him.

"Not so cocky now are ya?" she said humorously

He laughed it off. "Follow me." He smiled at her. When she smiled back he blushed. So did she.

This wasn't going to be a one-night strand.

"Dumbledoor?"

"Yes?"

"I must have a word."

"You may speak." 

"That girl..." The hat spoke softly. "She had dark thoughts... Darker than a normal teen should have.."

"Explain?" Dumbledoor said calmly.

"An unbreakable depression and self-hate. Horrible memories and flashbacks... It's not normal. I'm worried. She needs help."

"We will see how she cooperates. I will take action on her dependency."

"Dumbledoor..."

"She will be safe here. I promise."

"I believe you Albus."

"Night."

"Night, Albus."


	2. Chapter 2

No more disclaimers.. Fuck em.

A/N: I know the beginning was a tad weird. It will get better hopefully. I can't tell ya for sure. I was tired when I wrote the first chapter so I have to work with it. Oh well! Have a fun time. NOT!

BY THE WAY!! THE SONG IS "RUNAWAY LOVE" by ludacris and Mary J. Blige. I changed the lyrics abit.

INFECTED

CHAPTER 2: Spreading the Infection

Raven stared into the fire. Her violet eyes glowing with dim beauty. Her eyes moved about the common room. Green sofas, green carpet, green everything. Rae liked the color, but honestly. These people were obsessed. She looked at her ripped jeans. They had lyrics written all over. Mainly deppressive lyrics. There was a story behind every word. Looking at them reminded her not to forget...

**Little Raven is only 10 years old. Shes steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold. Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her... **

_"Daddy! Stop hurting mommy! You making her cry!" A young Raven cried. _

_**Alchoholic step-dad, always wanna strike her**_

_"Shup up...you...little!" Her father said drunkly. Reaching for her, Rae scurried away. She ran for her mother. _

_"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Raven vigorously shook her mother. Her father slowly began toward her. _

_"I said SHUT UP!" He said angrily. He slapped the small girl and she fell to the floor.. Her mother quivered in fear. _

**Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises, teachers ask questions, she's makin' up excuses. Bleedin' on the inside cryin' on the out. Only one girl really know what she's about. Her name is little stacey and they become friends, promise that they'll always be tight till the end. Till one day little stacey get shot, a drive-by bullet went stray up on her block... **

"_Daddy! Please stop! Please! I'll be good! I promise!" She cried. He got ready to hit her again when there was a knock on the door._

_"Hello? Irene? It's me! Bobby!" A male voice said. _

_"So THATS the man you've been sleepin' 'round with!" Her father said pointing at her mother." _

_"NO! Were just work friends! I swear!"He mother cried while picking up Raven. Raven cried quietly while her mother tended to a wound on her head. _

_"Irene? What's all that noise? Irene?" The man said again. _

_"What I'm 'unna do ta you. And you to you brat!" He pointed at Rae. "I'M UNNA HURT YOU!" He lifted his arm in fury. Suddenly the door burst open. A man with brown hair and chocolate eyes stood in the doorway. _

_"Whats going on Irene? Raven? Are you ok? Your bleeding!" He looked directly at her father. "You... did this..." He stared directly into the other mans eyes. "You... MONSTER!" The man lunged at her father. The two men began to fight. _

_"Rae..." Her mother called. Raven scurried over to her side. _

_"Run... anywhere... just go... NOW! Quickly!" _

_"Mommy! I won't leave you! No I wont! _

_Her mother embraced her. "Please baby! I don't want to see you hurt anymore..."_

**Now Raven is stuck up on the world on her own. Forced to think that hell is a place called home. Nothin else to do but get some clothes and pack. She says she's bout to runaway and never come back!**

_Raven looked at her mother in fear. _

_"Go!" _

_Raven bolted for the door. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. When she couldn't run anymore she sank down and cried. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She looked into a piece of glass and saw her reflection. Her eyes were no longer blue. The tissue behind her eye was bruised and her eyes formed a deep shade of purple. Raven sobbed harder. The only thing that had made her normal, was now gone... _

Raven woke up soon after the flashback ended. She was crying. She walked toward the mirror. Her eyes were still a deep purple. The tissue never healed. Neither did her wounds. She felt the back of her head. Sure enough the scar was still there. Along with other various scars. Her eyes would eternally remain purple as a reminder of that night...

She sat back down on the sofa. Once again she stared into the fire. She heard a noise behind her. She looked back. A blonde haired boy stood in the doorway.

"I heard a noise and came to check it out... " He said. "It sounded like crying..."

"No crying here!" She lied.

"I'm not psycotic!" Malfoy sneered

"How much are you willing to bet?" She said defensively "Now, did you come down to be a pain in the ass or will you leave now?"

"I think I'll stay... Thank you very much."

"Fine! Stay! Whatever." She said while lying down the opposite way from malfoy.

"Why are you so upset? PMS?"

"None of your goddamn business!"

Malfoy was ready to attack, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was really upset about something. Attacking her would only make it worse.

"Serously, I can help. Whats wrong?" He said

"Just old memories, OK?"

"Mind telling?"

"I don't want to talk about them."

"Ok, I understand." But inside he was frusterated. _WHY WON'T SHE TELL ME? Dammit!_

Raven sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for acting like a bitch but I just don't like to talk about my childhood. You understand right?"

"Yeah, I do." Malfoy yawned.

"Thanks for trying to help." Raven quickly gathered her stuff and headed toward the girls dormatory.

"And Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" Malfoy got his hopes up. Maybe she'd ask for something of him...

"Where's the first class tomorrow?"

And his hopes fell. "It's Saturday, We don't have class."

"Oh, Ok."

He wasn't going to let her get away. He had to ask something, quick. It just rolled out of his mouth. "Wanna hang tomorrow?"

"Uh... sure I guess."

"Ok, cool.."

She continued up the stairs. Malfoy was amazed at himself. _Take that biatch! _He was in with Raven.


End file.
